


Good Vibrations

by Tumbae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crypto's a bottom but he's a growly boy too, Elliott gives that good dick, How Do I Tag, M/M, Natalie shows up but she's not a main character, Toys, cryptage - Freeform, not beta read we die like men, slight dom sub undertones, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbae/pseuds/Tumbae
Summary: “So it’s like a capacitor, the inner workings of which…” Natalie’s voice sounded far away, he could hardly hear it over the buzzing in his head. His leg was shaking, vision blurry as he stared off into nothing. The buzzing kicked up, Tae bit his lip. “Crypto?” Natalie’s voice sliced through the fog like a knife to his chest and he jerked, looking up at the blond woman with wide dark eyes. They were in the living room, she’d--she’d been talking about..what was she talking about? The vibrating was so loud now he could swear she had to hear it but she was just looking at him with open concern. “Crypto are you okay? You look flushed…” She said, brows furrowed.or Elliott teases TaeJoon with a toy up his ass while watching on with amusement--then they fuck.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Good Vibrations

“So it’s like a capacitor, the inner workings of which…” Natalie’s voice sounded far away, he could hardly hear it over the buzzing in his head. His leg was shaking, vision blurry as he stared off into nothing. The buzzing kicked up, Tae bit his lip. “Crypto?” Natalie’s voice sliced through the fog like a knife to his chest and he jerked, looking up at the blond woman with wide dark eyes. They were in the living room, she’d--she’d been talking about..what was she talking about? The vibrating was so loud now he could swear she had to hear it but she was just looking at him with open concern. “Crypto are you okay? You look flushed…” She said, brows furrowed. 

“I’m fine,” TaeJoon said in a short tone, gritting his teeth before sighing as the vibrations finally settled. From across the room he heard a chuckle and he glared in the direction of it, Elliott was looking over the back of the couch--looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. 

And TaeJoon was the canary. 

Why had he agreed to this? This being TaeJoon, sitting in the living room, trying to listen to natalie speak as a plug inside him nuzzled just right against his prostate buzzed away at Elliott’s control. He jolted as the vibrations kicked up again, pulsing this time and he let out a huff trying to remain calm even as the gentle pulses grew stronger making it harder (heh) to remain in control. “Crypto you’re very red, do you have a fever?” Natalie asked, her hand coming up to touch his forehead. He jerked from her touch with wide nervous eyes. 

“No--no--<> I’m fine, sorry, just--I’m going to lie down.” TaeJoon said, moving to get up but pausing. How was he….without Natalie seeing the tent in his pants? 

“Everything alright over here?” A voice suddenly asked, Elliott’s hand resting on his shoulder, keeping him in place as the other hand clearly fiddled with the remote. He was going to kill the man. 

“Fine,” Crypto grit out, shooting Elliott a side eyed glare. 

“She’s right, you do look rather flustered.” Elliott said, pretending at concerned though his eyes were mischievous as he looked down at the smaller man. 

“Peach--EEEE” Tae broke, voice coming out high pitched and clipped as Elliott pitched it to the highest setting suddenly. He shook in his seat, brows furrowed and vision going cross at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

“Whoa, Crypy? You okay?” Elliott asked in mock concern, taking his hand out of his pocket and leaving TaeJoon to shiver and whine low in his throat. Fuck he was going to make a mess of his pants right here in the damn common area. “Shoot--he doens’t look to good, I’m gonna take him to go lie down.” Elliott said, scooping up Crypto before he could complain--not like he could--the vibrations were so intense and all he could do was shake in Elliott’s hold and grit his teeth to stop from making a scene. Or--more of a scene. 

“O-Okay! Make sure he rest!” Natalie called out after them, her bright blue eyes watching after them with concern. 

As soon as they were behind Crypto’s door he was grabbing at the man holding him up, teeth grit he growled in the man’s face, “Fuck me right now.” He hissed the last words and Elliott just chuckled, a high nervous thing as his own cheeks burned hot. 

“God I love it when you get fruste--frust--frist--mad.” Elliott said before laying Crypto out on his bed where the korean writhed and whined, fingers gripping at every in of Elliot he could reach. “Shhhh, shhhh, it’s okay babe. I got you, I got you.” 

“Too much, too much, too much, too much!” TaeJoon suddenly started whining, legs bunched up around his waist and hips stuttering as the stimulation bordered on painful. Just one touch, he just needed one tough and he’d cum buckets. Elliott didn’t give him that though, instead he changed the setting to a pulse, still vibrating too high but now fluctuating, keeping Tae right there on that knife’s edge and making him whimper and shiver underneath the trickster. 

“You’re so gorgeo--gor--gorg--wow, you’re pretty.” Elliott finally mumbled out, stroking his fingers down TaeJoon’s sweaty cheeks and smiling as he looked into those glassy eyes. “Want me to fuck you?” He asked crassly, smirking at the way Tae’s brows furrowed and he shivered at the language. 

“Please, please, please, Ellioooott,” The man whined, legs wrapping around Elliott’s waist and hips grinding up against the man making them both moan, Elliott’s head falling forward onto Tae’s shoulder. 

“Oh fuck, Tae--” Elliott moaned, his own hips stuttering forward to grind down against the man, making Tae whimper as his hands gripped at Elliott’s shirt. “Okay, okay, let’s--let’s get you outta your clothes ya?” He asked, fingers already moving--first to remove Tae’s jacket which he tossed to the side then reaching for the black tee underneath. Tae didn’t help, just whined and shook under Elliott, fingers gripping at any inch of him he could and all around hindering the process. 

“Tae,” Elliott huffed, suddenly pinning the man’s hands above his head and watching those pretty dark eyes finally refocus to look at him, the man’s bottom lip wavering and making Elliott’s heart clench. “Color?” He asked because Tae literally looked like he was about to cry. 

“Green! Green, oh my God Elliott just FUCK ME please!” TaeJoon growled out, thrashing in Elliott’s hold on his hands before flopping helplessly and glaring up at the man over top of him. His vision softened though because--Elliott was just checking in on him, this was their first time trying something like this but God he was so close to cumming and he really just wanted Elliott in him like--Yesterday. “Please, please, Elliott, green, just please fuck me, I need you.” He whimpered, trying to grind up against the man again but Elliott remained just out of reach. 

“Alright, but you have to hold still, let me undress you.” Elliott said, stroking a finger down Tae’s sweaty cheek and smiling down at him, “Can you do that?” 

“Yes, maybe--I don’t know.” Tae panted out, eyes going blurry again as pleasure coursed through him at every jolting pulse. “Turn it down a little?” He finally asked, because it felt good--so, so, so, so good--too much good and Tae could hardly think let alone sit still long enough for the man to undress him. 

“Hah,” Elliott breathed out, half between a moan and a laugh before murmuring, “Good boy,” He then reached for the remote, that had been tossed onto the bed as he settled on top of Tae, and set it down to a lower setting. Instantly Tae settled, still shivering a bit because--it hadn’t stopped and he was still so hard in his pants but--it was enough. Elliott undressed him then with little trouble, Tae even moving to make it easier on him. He still whimpered now and then when he shifted and the toy pressed deeper but otherwise he was very good and Elliott nuzzled affectionately into his sweaty cheek. 

“Soo good for me Tae,” Elliott breathed against the man’s synthetic ear, hand coming to grip at the man’s waist as his other reached between the man’s legs, lower, until he felt the toy’s base. “You’ve been so good for me all day, sat through one of Natalie’s long winded speeches, even paid attention--through most of it.” He teased, pressing forward with a finger and listening as Tae gasped and squirmed in his hold. “Want to replace this with something?” Elliott asked, he already knew the answer--but he liked hearing Tae say it. 

“Yes,” Tae breathed out, fingers coming to grip at Elliott’s curls and pull sharply making the man grunt, “Yes, please--Elliott, I want you to fuck me.” He mewled. 

“I am fucking you though,” Elliott teased, fingers pressing against the base of the toy and then pulling it out, fucking the man with the vibrating plaything. 

“N-No, not--not that I--” Tae’s face burned hot, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before a frustrated growl left him. “I want you to fuck me with your cock,” He growled out, the soft bleary gaze leaving him as he pulled Elliott back by his hair to glare into his eyes, “Slick up your cock and FUCK ME Witt, or I’ll find someone who will.” He hissed out. 

Elliott let out a stuttered breath, heat coiling in his gut and over his cheeks as he looked at the man who glared back at him. “Fuck you’re hot.” Elliott said before rushing forward and trapping TaeJoon in a harsh kiss. His lips slid against the other man’s, tongue lapping eagerly at the seam of his mouth before he was let in. Elliott moaned, pushing more eagerly, guiding Crypto onto his back as he licked into his mouth with eager swipes of his tongue. TaeJoon whined into the kiss, fingers gripping at Elliott’s hair as he felt the man pulling the toy free and tossing it somewhere to be cleaned later. 

Tae let out a startled moan into the kiss as suddenly slick fingers found his hole, he was thankful for the extra prep, Elliott wasn’t a small man and he mewled needily as the man pressed two fingers into him with little hesitation. “Ah,” he moaned out as his lips were freed, Elliott’s mouth instantly finding the synthetics of his neck and making him jolt at the added pleasure. 

“Always so sensitive,” Elliott murmured against the heated cybernetics before lapping eagerly at the line between flesh and synthetic. Tae whined, high and needy, hips rocking down into Elliott’s questing fingers as he breathed loudly into the space above them. He shivered as another finger breached him, whimpering high and shaky as the man pistoned his fingers. God he loved how strong the man was, fucking him on his fingers, each flex of his arm making Tae mewl and shake apart. 

“Do you want me?” Elliott asked against Tae’s ear, a growl was his only answer and he laughed breathlessly pulling back and reaching for the lube again, “Alright, alright,” He said, sitting back away from Tae and giving himself a few stroke, slicking his length and watching with half lidded eyes as Tae watched him. He loved this part, always made sure TaeJoon had a front row seat as he slicked himself up. The man had a voyeur streak though he’d never admit it, he liked seeing Elliott touch himself, Elliott moaned, fingers tightening around the base and he heard Tae whimper above him. He looked up to see the man staring directly at his cock, eyes wide, pupils blown out and breathing staggered. 

“TaeJoon?” Elliott asked and Tae jolted as if electrocuted. The man was always so cute when he heard his name, each time like the first time. He got so needy too, eyes going glassy as he grabbed at Elliott’s arms and tried to pull him over top of him. 

“Again,” He said softly, begged really. “Say it again.” 

“TaeJoon,” Elliott said as he crawled over top of the man and settled between his legs, “TaeJoon,” He murmured as he pressed the tip against Tae’s entrace, the man was entranced, shivering and needy, fingers scratching already at Elliott’s arms. 

“Again.” He begged, head throwing back at the first pierce of Elliot’s cock, he groaned too, burrowing his face into TaeJoon’s neck and moaning as he sunk down to the base. 

“TaeJoon,” He moaned out and the man quaked against him, whimpering and scratching up Elliott’s back as he tried to jerk against the man to take him deeper. From there is was a baseless act, Elliott pushed into Tae and the man moaned at each push forward. TaeJoon shook with each stab into his guts, whimpering at the length pressed inside him. Elliott was so big, sometimes he swore he could feel the man in his stomach, mouth open and panting as he was fucked. 

“Elliooot~” Tae moaned, gripping fingers into Elliott’s hair, holding him close as he whimpered and shook apart. “Please, please, please.” He didn’t know what he was begging for but he was so close. 

“TaeJoon,” Elliott moaned, right into his ear, and that was what he needed. Tae jerked like he’d been electrocuted, legs tightening around the man’s waist as he scratched a hard line down Elliott’s back and pulled his hair with a scream. Elliott groaned, jerking in Tae’s grip, hips stuttering against the man as he chased his own end before he let out his own whine, hips stilling before he groaned and flopped down. 

Tae whimpered, feeling the slick between his legs gushing out around the length that filled him up. There was nowhere for it to go but out and he moaned at the lewd feeling, whimpering as he wiggled against Elliott. The man growled, hips pressing forward suddenly and Tae cried out, feeling more gush as Elliott fucked it out of him. “Can’t…” He whined and Elliott huffed, flopping against him again. 

“Can’t either.” Elliott moaned, he was spent. Elliott sighed, laying there a little longer before finally sitting back to pull out of TaeJoon. The man whined at the feeling, he always did, whimpering as Elliott pulled out and left him feeling empty. “Shh, shhhh, want some fingers?” He asked, sometimes Tae did--sometimes the empty feeling was too much but he shook his head and Elliott sighed, laying down next to the man and pulling him close. “TaeJoon,” the man moaned, shivering next to him before moving in close. Elliott welcomed him with open arms, letting the man snuggle in under his chin and humming with delight. “I love you,” He breathed out and Tae shivered in his hold, he was always so responsive to words of affection. As if they physically stimulated him. Elliott loved it. 

“You too…” TaeJoon murmured, already half asleep from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Elliott smiled, “Do that again sometime?” 

“Ye,” Crypto murmured, mouth going slack as he pressed deeper into Elliott’s side, fingers drawing lazy circles in his chest hair. They dozed off like that, both completely unaware of the soft buzzing still going off in the corner as they slept before it finally died. 

Looks like they’d have to recharge it first.

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST EVER SUBMISSION if you liked it maybe leave a kudos? I thrive off positive reinforcement and validation, I may even be inspired to write more! If this gets enough love lol 
> 
> come scream at me on Twitter @TumbaeAfterDark I also draw these too! Pictures, well--on my Twitter UwU


End file.
